


Red's No-Good Very Bad Murder Day

by Azur1teDem0n



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Captain!Yellow, Chef!Green, Contemplation of Murder, Crack Treated Seriously, Cyan is the child of Orange and Green, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Impostor!Red, Light Angst, Mechanic!Orange, Medic!White, Multi, Red is bad at his job, The Skeld (Among Us), attempt at attempted murder, one (1) impostor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azur1teDem0n/pseuds/Azur1teDem0n
Summary: It's been months now, and no one's dead. This should have been a relief, except Red is supposed to be the one killing them off. Clearly, he hasn't done a very good job of it so far.
Relationships: Green/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Murder-Day 1: Companionship

Green is sitting alone at the top of the cafeteria, leaning against the wall as she dozes off while the upload ticks along slowly on the monitor. It would be easy, killing her off right now. He knows that White is in MedBay, as per usual, and no one really comes through the cafeteria that often. An easy kill, a perfect alibi, and Red really should just get this over with. Even if only one person is dead, it will be enough to cause a blind panic, and he might just make it out of the following chaos. He can do this, it’s fine. And, besides, he could just raid the ship for supplies afterwards. No need to go hungry. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Green seems to be fully asleep by now. She won’t even realize what’s happening. It’s almost humane. The monitor pings as the download finishes, and Green startles awake. Red ducks back behind the wall. It’s still not too late. His palms are beginning to sweat beneath the suit, and his hands are shaking so bad he’s almost afraid of dropping his knife. Green hums slightly as she leaves, the monitor turning off automatically behind her as she goes. Red sighs and puts away the knife. They’d handed it to him when they sent him off on this mission, and he’d even taken the time to sharpen the dull object as preparation. It has remained as sharp and bloodless as it was back then for the past two months.

“Hey, Red!” A voice comes from behind, and Red whips around at the sound. Somehow, White had managed to sneak up on him, and Red can see the mischievous smirk plastered across his face, hiding just behind the visor. “I was wondering where you went. You promised you’d join me in MedBay, remember?” Before Red can even get a word in, he finds himself being dragged along through the cafeteria, Whites hand firmly around his wrist. The door to Medical goes up with an airy whoosh. Red makes himself comfortable on one of the beds as White takes to flitting about the place. He’s in the middle of sterilizing his equipment when he finally turns towards Red with a somewhat sheepish expression.

“You know, I was so busy finding you, that I completely forgot to ask if you’re finished with your tasks.” Red chuckles at that. It really was just like White to get completely side-tracked.

“I can just finish up later. Yellow did say to stick together after all.” The words are out of his mouth before he’s really had a chance to think about what he’s saying. It’s stupid. He should be taking the chance to get out of there, hunt some poor lonesome fool down, and then come back here when the job is done. White would no doubt vouch for him regardless. Orange would be by far the most strategic to kill, what with her being the smartest one amongst them. Or maybe Yellow, their ever-present captain. It would be so much easier without having him running around checking up on everybody. Green was a bad idea. Easy, but strategically unwise. It really was a good thing he didn’t go through with that one. Yeah.

He sticks around MedBay until lunchtime, and the two of them walk to the cafeteria together. All of the crewmembers crowd around one table, and there’s a bit of pushing to make sure everyone is seated comfortably. Red gets sandwiched in between White and Yellow, and he has to struggle a bit just to be able to move his arms. It’s completely pointless, too, as the ship has four other, perfectly decent tables. Green brings out her concoction of the day, some sort of vegetable stew, which she seems to be really proud of. Red can barely taste any of it, and the texture is foreign and slightly gross. He will never understand the human’s ability to stomach the stuff. He praises the dish, regardless, same as the rest of them, and Green beams at the praise being thrown her way. Yellow has them all go around in a circle, recounting where they’ve been and how much progress they’ve made. It’s supposed to be some sort of security measure, in case someone isn’t who they say they are. Red finds it tedious at best, but Yellow has insisted since the day the interstellar warning about potential imposters had been received.

And hadn’t that been a shock, too. Red had expected a totally unaware crew, a group of people with no clue of what they were signing up for. Instead he had gotten three days of that, followed by weeks of paranoia as everyone eyed each other up, suspicions and accusations being thrown around the table every time they met up. It had been awful. If anyone back home asks, Red is definitely putting that as one of the reasons this whole thing is taking so long. They clean up the table, Green carrying the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, and everyone goes about doing their jobs aboard the ship. White and Red essentially switch roles, with Red running between Shields and Weapons while White leans back against the railings. Red had initially hoped to be alone. He’d picked this day out specifically to begin his murder-spree on, but in retrospect he really shouldn’t have expected anything different. White did have a tendency to seek Red out whenever he was done with his own tasks. Sticking around MedBay was a mistake, definitely. White does make for good company, though, keeping up a stream of idle chatter as Red finishes up. He drags Red over towards the large window in Weapons, and the two of them watch as the debris from the shattered asteroids float out amongst the stars. White stands almost right up against him, and the air is warm where the two of them are almost touching. Red can hear White’s steady heartbeat, and the sound of it is glorious when its rhythm matches up with his laugh. There’s a smell of blood, too. Of living, breathing flesh. Pray ready to be devoured. But killing White would be a bad idea. Everyone knows the two of them left together. He’d get called out for it immediately. That’s the only reason there is.

¤¤¤

It’s pretty late by the time the two of them finally leave. They run into Orange in Storage, who tells them she’s just finished up in electrical. Red briefly ponders if there might have been a missed opportunity there, and decides he might as well add it to the list of all of his failures. It’s growing concerningly long, at any rate, and a single incident is hardly going to make a big statistical difference. Then, they find Yellow slumped over the keyboard in Security, and Red decides to just call the whole day one big failure. White finds a marker somewhere around the room, and decides to draw a moustache onto Yellows visor. He looks at his work, making a somewhat dissatisfied expression, before adding on a monocle roughly where his right eye would be. Red is trying really hard not to laugh. The whole situation is utterly bizarre, and Whites drawing skills are absolutely atrocious. Yellows undignified yelp as he wakes up sends him over the edge, though, and both he and White are laughing hysterically as their poor captain tries desperately to wipe off the marker.

They eat dinner together, too. Green has prepared meat this time, thankfully, and he has to fight to keep his composure as she hands him a large helping of almost uncooked steak. Orange makes a disgusted comment about it, muttering something about how he even manages to chew something like that. He simply shrugs her off, and Green is quick to shoot her down, too. The two of them have a rather intense stare-down, until little Cyan pops in between them, looking confusedly between his mothers and asking why they are fighting. The whole thing ends there, with Orange quickly changing demeanour to assure her son, and Red getting to eat in peace. It’s a good night, after all, and Red decides that it has been a good day despite his own repeated failures. They do their circle-talk, though White has to interpret for Red as he simply scarfs down his food mid-sentence. They all retreat to the cabins located a floor up, and Red let’s go of his disguise the second the door closes behind him. He hangs up his suit neatly, and stuffs his knife underneath his pillow. In his mind's eye, he crosses out the circled date, and decides he can find a better kill-date tomorrow.


	2. Murder-day 2: Impromptu Babysitter

It’s a whole month before Red decides to give his murder-plot another go. He goes through the vents this time, making sure he isn’t spotted by anyone. It would be bad for him to get caught up in some stupid task the crew are doing. The vents are nice and cool, besides, and, really, he should learn how they run throughout the ship. They might come in handy, once all hell breaks loose. Still, it would be suspicious to disappear completely just before someone is found dead, and so he’s decided to simply spend the first while on recon. He’s given himself until lunch, which seems reasonable enough.

The vents aren’t as interconnected as he had initially hoped, what with only two or three of them being connected. Still, it is a quicker way to get around, or get away, supposedly. There are a lot of dead ends on the way, though, and he was right to take some time learning the ins and outs of the place. He’s in the middle of manoeuvring in between admin, cafeteria and the eastern most hallway when he hears voices. He finds Green and Orange talking quietly in admin. He has to do a double take, because the two of them are standing very close, and Oranges mouth is pressed against the top of Greens head, their helmets having been discarded on the admin table, disrupting the holographic display of the ship. Surely, he would have been told if he had an impostor accomplice. But no, that can’t be it: Green is smiling, and talking, and very much not screaming in pain. She’s giggling, in fact. An airy, bell-like sound that Red has learned means happiness. The way Orange's mouth connects to Green's forehead doesn’t look particularly bite-y, either. It looks quite soft, actually, even though skulls aren’t generally soft. Green’s fingers are twitching in the same way they always are whenever she’s excited about something, be it a new plant specimen or a recipe she dug out of who-knows-where. Red decides he should probably leave them to… that. It looks very private, whatever it is, and Red feels kind of weird for dropping in on them without them knowing. He should make it up, somehow. Maybe he could go find Cyan, seeing as the kid would no doubt run off and do something stupid without parental supervision.

He finds the kid roaming around in storage. He’s moved around some of the smaller boxes, and is jumping across them, at times wobbling precariously before finally regaining his balance. He waves enthusiastically when he spots Red in the doorway, almost falling off of another box. Red has to stop himself from running over to try to grab him, and he justifies the response with the thought of Orange chewing him out if anything were to happen to her kid while he was present. It’s kind of a funny thought, really.

“Hi Mr. Red!” Cyan’s voice echoes around storage, and Red gives him a small greeting, returning the kids wave with his own smaller one. “Do you wanna play with me? We’re playing ‘the floor is lava’!” Cyan is positively beaming as he gestures in a circle around himself, as if wanting to show Red the lava-fied floor. It’s a weird name for a game, Red thinks, before thinking better of it: They are going to Polus, after all, where the floor is, most definitely, sometimes lava. Cyan is probably playing that game as some sort of survival training. It could be useful, although Red doubts Orange and Green would ever let Cyan that close to the rivers of molten rock. In fact, he doubts they’ll even let him out on the surface for at least the first month, and certainly not without supervision. It is better to be prepared though, so Red agrees to play along with the game.

Cyan ushers him up onto one of the boxes, and Red does his best to simply follow along as Cyan jumps around storage. It’s a good thing he’s good at keeping his balance, because the boxes are really far too small to offer any support. They’re a little too small for Cyan, too, but he seems to be doing just fine. That is, until one of the boxes topples a little too far to one side. Cyan loses his balance, and Red only barely manages to grab him by the back of his suit. He pulls the kid close to himself. Cyan tenses up in shock, but relaxes once he finally realizes that he is okay. Then, he looks up at Red, an impossibly wide smile on his face.

“You saved me from the lava, Red!” And that’s bad. That’s very, very bad. Because Cyan is looking at Red with stars in his eyes, and Red should not be happy about saving someone. He’s going to kill them, after all. He can almost see it now; Cyan huddled up in some corner of the ship, his parent’s dead bodies somewhere else, looking at Red with those big green eyes filled with sadness and fear and betrayal. Red doesn’t know he’d be able to handle that. Just the thought of it is making him want to take a leap out of the airlock. Cyan wiggles free from Reds grasp and jumps over to one of the adjacent boxes. He waves Red forward, clearly ready to start the game again. But Red is afraid for his safety now, and he’s decided simply keeping Cyan away from actual lava is a much, much better option. He jumps down from his box, and Cyan looks absolutely horrified, so Red has to explain that it’s okay, actually, and the lava is gone now. He neglects the fact that it was never there in the first place, because surely Cyan knows that, but the kid looks so relieved that Red questions it.

“Why don’t we play a different game instead?” Red asks. He’s crouched down so he’s eye level with Cyan, a hand on his shoulder to make sure the kid doesn’t go back to climbing boxes. Hopefully the next game will be far less precarious. Cyan is buzzing with excitement, almost jumping on the spot.

“Hide and seek! Hide and seek!” He chants, dancing in circles around Red. Red knows that game: he’s pretty good at it, too, though that might be because he has certain advantages. He really doesn’t want to play hide and seek with Cyan, though. Especially not his version of it. It would mean letting the boy out of his sights, too, and that’s always a bad idea. He seems pretty insistent, though, so Red has to come up with a better game quickly.

“How about we play tag instead?” He asks. He doesn’t know that it would be much fun with only two people, but it’s a game that allows him to keep an eye on Cyan at all times. Cyan stops his dance for a moment, and Red gets a little scared he’s done something wrong. But then Cyan charges forward, and the palm of his hand bulldozes into Red’s shoulder. “Tag!” He yells at the top of his lungs, before bolting off in the opposite direction. Red follows soon after, and the two of them charge around storage, with Red making sure Cyan doesn’t get too close to the large stacks of boxes. The kid is quick, and Red has to actually fight to keep up with him around the corners. He could cheat, of course, charge forward faster than the human eye could follow, but Cyan is laughing as he finishes another round through, and Red doesn’t much feel like it.

He catches up to Cyan before long, and Cyan whines as he grapples him. There’s more laughter as he tries to wrestle himself out of Red’s grasp. “Tag,” Red says, as he goes to put the boy down. He’s barely just run off with Cyan in his heels when Orange walks in, and Cyan stops his pursuit of Red to go to him mom.  
“Mom! Mom! You want to play with us, too?” Orange laughs, and places a hand on top of Cyan’s helmet. She looks over to Red, who’s standing with his back slightly twisted, having turned around from being in the middle of running away. He straightens himself out, and turns towards Orange.

“Hello, you two. You having fun, Cyan?” It’s shocking how much softer Orange gets around her son. She sounds like a completely different person. Cyan immediately starts on a long winded story, and all Red and Orange can do is nod along with his antics. “…And red saved me from the lava!” he says, pointing eagerly at Red himself. Orange looks somewhat perplexed, which, to Red, is understandable, seeing as they aren’t ferrying around molten rock. At least, not that Red is aware. Orange looks at him for a long moment, and Red feels the sudden need to elaborate.

“We were playing ‘the floor is lava’ and Cyan almost fell off a box.” Orange nods, finally understanding.

“That’s a dangerous game, Cyan. You’re lucky Red was there to help you out.” She says, a voice a tad bit harder than normal. Red thinks she almost sounds like herself again. Cyan, meanwhile, just nods wildly, humming his agreement, and not at all understanding that he is being reprimanded. Orange seemingly lets it go at that, and Red shifts uncomfortably as her focus turns towards him. He isn’t expecting her to go soft again.

“Thanks for taking care of him.” She says. She pulls Cyan close to her side, and all Red can do is nod. He mutters something about it being no problem at all, really, but Orange just shakes it off. “I owe ya a favour, Red. If you need a hand, just come asking.” Red wants to protest. He really doesn’t want to be owed a favour. Mostly just because his brain comes up with the worst favours to ask, and he really doubts that Orange would help him hide a body. Especially not if the body is one of her friends. He could make her do some of his tasks though, and that is a much better thought.

Orange leaves with Cyan right in tow. The boy waves goodbye to Red enthusiastically. “Let’s play again, soon, ‘kay!” He yells, just before the door closes. Red decides to simply scrap the whole idea of killing anyone today. It isn’t even lunchtime yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is actually interested, I feel the need to say that while I have a few things written out, the next chapter has been kicking my ass for over a month, now. There is no real plan for how long this is going to be, either, though so far there are only 4 chapters planned.


End file.
